


Burning Hot

by EOTS



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EOTS/pseuds/EOTS
Summary: Murdoc returns with another plan to kill MacGyver.





	Burning Hot

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from a line in season four's "Cleo Rocks": "You're burning hot, now, MacGyver."
> 
> Disclaimer: The names and background of the included characters are the legal property of creator Lee David Zlotoff and of CBS.

MacGyver emerged slowly from a fitful sleep into the sound of music; he would have happily believed it to be coming from his radio or television set if not for the way that the melody danced around him from every direction. It was a song he'd never heard before, one so hauntingly beautiful that it raised every hair on his neck.

His eyes opened cautiously. Directly above MacGyver was cold, solid concrete. He was unable to turn his head, and an attempt to sit up was rewarded by the loud rattling of his restraints. He cringed.

The music grinded to a stop. Footsteps approached and then halted beside MacGyver.

"Who's there?" he asked blindly, though he knew only one person who'd set up something like this.

"Good morning," was the sarcastic reply. "I trust you slept well?"

He scowled. "Murdoc."

"An astute observation. Really, I'm impressed."

MacGyver ignored him. "Let me go."

"You forgot the magic word," Murdoc said perhaps a little too flippantly, as though he were trying hard to act like his usual self.

He grated out the vocable. "Please."

"After going to all the trouble of getting you here? I don't think so." He paused, probably for suspense. "Besides, today's a special occasion. Wouldn't be the same without you here." He stepped forward into the edge of MacGyver's vision.

He took the bait. "What occasion?"

Murdoc smiled. "Why, it's the anniversary of the day we first met! And I've got the best celebration planned."

MacGyver tried again to loosen the restraints. "Look, Murdoc, I'd love to stick around for it, but I'm kinda busy. Maybe some other time." He glared as if that alone would convince him.

"This won't take long."

He sighed. "What won't take long?"

Murdoc smiled again. It was ironic how a merciless killer like him could have such a sweet, sincere smile. It made him appear to be a completely different person. "Killing you."

"It's already taken you thirteen years."

The smile was gone, replaced instead by a frown. He stepped closer. "Yes, well, it ends here — very, very soon." He kneeled beside MacGyver. "You see, my mistake in the past has been in giving you too much time, too many resources. This time, there won't be any creative solutions. Just a cold, final death."

Suddenly Murdoc's lips were pressed against his own in a soul-searing kiss. It was burning hot, gentler and more intense than he would have thought possible from the man. For all of his faults, he kissed like a god.

When the killer tore himself away, his face was the picture of regret. His eyes, tear-filled and sparkling, were beautiful, and _he_ was beautiful, and he was smiling once again his sorry smile. He looked very sane and very human. As Murdoc pulled himself to his feet, MacGyver forgot to hate him.

"So goodbye," whispered his enemy. He turned and walked swiftly away.

Death greeted MacGyver like a new lover.


End file.
